Intuition Speaks Louder Than Words
by shikigami chan
Summary: You think just because I have no idea who I am, where i came and no weapons that i would give up? not likely... I was captured by orochimaru as a test subject, studied for my kekki genkai escaped; then captured by the akatsuki just my luck... -On Hiatus!-
1. Chapter 1

**Intuition speaks louder than words**

**Chapter 1: The dazed escape **

I don't know who I am

I don't know where I'm from

All I have is a name and a few vague memories that keep eluding me

I drifted in and out of sleep for days, weeks, months.

Finally I broke out of my semi consciousness; it's as if I have been a woken from a thousand years of sleep

My head was spinning; I was going to be sick. Remaining still i tried to focus on the ceiling above my head. It was stone with funny spirals carved into its texture. I think I had been drugged, I felt slightly disconnected from my body.

I looked around my darking lit room; I was lying on a bed dressed with simple white sheets. There was a bathroom to my left and a small wooden desk with a chair across the room. A small white candle placed on the table giving off a small circle of light illuminating the wall.

I need fresh air; I need to be outside the impulse to escape was killing me. I felt nervous, no scared...

Frantically I started searching the walls of my small prison like room. I saw the door to my right. I practically jumped out of the bed, ignoring my protesting headache from the sudden movement. I made my way to the door, falling twice. Twisting to the doorknob the door refused to budge.

The pain became too much I collapsed to my knees, silent tears spilling down my face. Memories, painful memories, of a man with grey hair standing over me. He had small scalpel in his hand; the adrenaline was coursing through me. I refused to cry out every time he cut my skin; I continued to stare at him in hatred. The man behind him was watching with a sadistic smirk across his face. I knew him; his name was Orochimaru I think.

Question puzzled my mind; why was I here! And why me?

I broke out of the memory, cold sweat beaded on my forehead, wiping my eyes dry I had no hope of escape or defence. No, this wasn't me. I didn't cry and definitely didn't give up.

I managed to pull myself up, heading towards the bathroom. I looked in the slightly cracked mirror: a pale girl with dark circles under her eyes, who looked like they hadn't slept in ages. My waist long purple hair that looked dirty; I looked horrible to say the worst.

"Perfect" I muttered

Turning the tap on til the water was warm enough I cupped water washing my face and hair. Once I was satisfied I was clean enough i checked my clothing for weapons. I had nothing; ok at least I had clothes.

The mesh under shirt was slightly ripped and cut off on my right shoulder. White bandages covering my torso, my left arm only and my legs cut just above my knees were blood soakin and had small tears revealing small cuts all along my body.

The short red shirt covering the bandages, it was torn along the bottom and my black shoes were intact. My clothes were ruined; I looked over my right shoulder. There wear cuts along my arm but I had a black ANBU tattoo. So I was somebody, I had a purpose in life. So why had no one tried to find me?

Weapon, pulling my out of my despair I started to search anything that could be used as a weapon. Nothing; I searched my room, it looked anything or everything that could be used as a weapon had been taken out.

I needed a new plan, anything before I went insane.

My eyes scanned over to the candle it was resting in a metal tray. I moved over to the candle removing it from the tray. Taking the tray with me i moved over to the doorknob I slammed the tray's edge against the small gap in between the door and the handle, I repeatively did it til the tray was bent out of shape and the door knob was barely hanging on. Large cuts on my fingers from where I held the tray we dripping blood on the floor. I returned to the bed ripping the sheets I ripped them til i had strips that I wrapped around my fingers tightly to stop the bleeding.

Returning to the door knob I shook it, my fingers stinging, it was really lose but refused to come off. Going into a back stance I round house kicked the door knocking the knob off.

Finally, breathing a sigh of relief. I pushed open the door slightly, peeking down the long narrow corridor. No one was in sight; I can't believe no one heard the banging. If some did they were probably getting reinforcements.

I had to leave this place now. While I still have a chance.

Sprinting down the rocky corridor I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I had get out of here

Author's note:

Hope you guys liked it,

Will add more chapters later after my exams are over

In a few days

Thanks for reading and please review

xxniravnaxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Escaping is always better in two's **

My heart was racing, any harder and it would break my chest. The corridor seemed endless, I had come to an intersection but I had continued to run down the same corridor. I had been running for about 20 minutes. Great; so if they didn't capture me, I was going to collapse of exhaustion and pain from my headache.

After what felt like half an hour of running the corridor broke off into a rock like cavern. Panting heavily, I stopped frozen. I heard a voice; I pressed myself up against the wall.

A red headed girl with glasses was examining over a boy strapped to a table, turning her back to fill a needle with some purplish liquid. She replaced the needle back on the table, replacing the needle with a scalpel.

I scanned the room; it looked like they were the only two people in the cavern, there was no way out here. I looked over at the black haired boy tied to the table, he swore and threatened her.

I had to leave, but could I leave the boy with her? It's not like I could help him, I wasn't even strong enough to protect myself. I couldn't leave him like this, I needed a plan. She seemed to ignore him his threats, her head snapped up and she looked straight at me.

Adrenaline coursed through me, I sprang up and ran at her. I tried to recall any justsu's but nothing was coming to me. I threw at punch at her head, she slipped to the left. Missing her by an inch I slammed my elbow into her face. She fell to the ground cupping her nose with her hands, blood covering her fingers. My elbow was aching from the impact.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!, I THINK YOU JUST BROKE MY NOSE" she screamed at me

"That's not the only thing I will break, if you don't answer my questions" I warned her, my voice sounding really hoarse

"Where am I?, why am I here? And where's the exit?"

"How did you escape?" she whimpered

"Answer me!" I yelled at her

"KAB...!" I broke off her scream with my hand covering her mouth.

Keeping one hand over her mouth and her head rested against my forearm, I reached for the needle.

"Tell me what I want to know or I will inject you with this, scream again and I will kill you" I warned for the last time.

I removed my hand from her mouth and wrapped my arm around her neck, resting the needle slightly pressed into her neck. The blood from her nose running down her face, she looked paler.

"You are in Otogakure; you were here being studied because you have the kurama clan's kekki genkai. The exit is about 20 minutes walk and left at the intersection at the end"

Who is the kurama clan? And what is the kekki genkai?, so many more questions raised themselves in my head. I didn't have time for this now.

"How many people are here now?" I asked

"Just me and Kabuto" good, so there was only two of them here.

"Kabuto, is he the grey haired man? And what's my name?" I demanded

"Yes. I don't know, my name is Karin. All I know is your last name is kurama" she replied

"Can you untie me?" I looked back at the black her boy lying on the table

I looked down at Karin

"I am going to release you, you are going to untie him and if you try anything I will inject you with the needle"

A small cry escaped her lips; blinking back tears she murmured agreement.

We both rose slowly I released my hold on her but left the needle pressed against her neck.

She wiped her nose, the blood staining her purple sleeves. Watching her movements carefully, my exhaustion became to kick in with my left hand holding the needle I rested my right against the table, holding myself up. I looked over at the boy he closely he had longish black hair cut into short and long layers and had deep amber eyes; he looked older than me and taller.

He was half untied; he began to untie his left side while she finished the right. Black spots began to flicker across my vision; Karin began to sense the pressure of the needle decrease.

She twisted out and grabbed a scalpel stabbing me in my right shoulder. I slammed the needle, injecting the liquid into her neck. She had another scalpel in hand ready for attack, the guy pulled her left arm back and that was all the opening I needed I punched her face as hard as I could. She fell to the ground unconscious.

He stood up from the table, walking over towards me.

"Thanks" he smiled

I nodded and returned his small smile. I felt really light headed trying to grip the table for support, I knees gave way and I fell to the ground.

He wrapped his arms under my shoulders and pulled the scalpel out. Pulling me into his arms he began running to head towards the exit.

Could I trust him? So many problems now faced me. I tried to fight my exhaustion but darkness over took my vision and I black out

Author's note

I finally finished my exams! =D

I choose to make her from the kurama clan

Because I love their genjutsu

I had have her punch out Karin because I really dislike her

It was alot of fun writing this chapter

So I hope you like it

Thanks for reading and please review

xxnirvanaxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new ally and an old friend**

Freedom is something that everyone takes for granted; you never realise how good you got it, til it is taken away from you.

I felt the smile spread across my face when I was untied. Some many times I had dreamed of escaping, I had conducted so many plans and actions to get free but none of them where even remotely possible or even rational. I looked over to the girl who had given me my freedom; she had never been one of my plans.

"Thanks" I smiled, she returned my smile

The girl looked like she was half dead. She collapsed, wrapping arm under her shoulders and pulled the scalpel out of her shoulder. Pulling her into my arms I followed the instructions Karin gave her, but I had to free Suigetsu first. Returning the way I came, I rested the girl on the table. I started checking Karin's pockets for the lock keys I found them in her right pocket, I picked the girl up and ran down the corridor coming to the intersection I turned right down the corridor, coming up to the first door on the left. Resting her up against the wall I shook her gently til she woke up.

"You need to stay awake"

"I have to get one more person before we leave, Ok?"

She nodded, too tired to speak

Coming to the wooden door, I tried the keys in the lock til I found the right one. Pushing the door open, I looked over at the sleeping form of Suigetsu; his hands were chained above his head by chakra draining chains. Crouching over him I tried to shake him awake, but he refused. Standing up I kicked him as hard as I could.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled

"Don't you want to escape" I smirked

"You didn't have to kick me, are you going to help or stand there smirking at me"

Moving to the chains I unlocking them and helped him up.

"Ready or do you want some more beauty sleep? I don't think it's working though to be honest"

"Shut up"

Walking out of the cell, I checked on her. She had managed to stay conscious, picking her up again, I turned back to suigetsu.

"Follow me"

We run back the intersection taking the left.

"Who is she?" suigetsu asked

"No idea, just met her"

"Are we bringing her with us?"  
"yeah..."

We finally reached the exit, suigetsu opened the doors and we made a run for it.

"Freedom" he yelled, a smile plastered on his face

I didn't realise how much I had missed the fresh air and the sun, we kept running not wanting to risk capture. I don't know how long we ran for but it was near dark, we had run the entire day, as far as we could get from that place.

We had found a small clearing surrounded by trees, long grass and rocky surface. There was a stream about 5 minutes walk away. I placed her at the base of the rocks; it was nice to get feeling back in my arms. Stretching them out across, I saw blood covering them.

I checked her shoulder, it was covered in blood. The wound was small but it had stop bleeding, it would need to be healed or stitched up. The other cuts on her body, where tore and bleeding. If she didn't get healed or stop bleeding, she would probably die from blood loss.

"I going to the river, I'll be back in a while" said suigetsu

"Don't get caught again because I can't rescue you. I'm too tired" I said looking up

"Shut up! You got captured too, if case you haven't noticed" he scowled, stalking off

We needed a fire the temperature was dropping fast, gathering whatever wood and dried out leaves I could find I placed it in the middle of the clearing, striking the stones over the leaves rapidly til I got a spark, blowing on it til the flames grew and engulfed the wood.

I fell back in the grass, next to the fire. It was nice to be free again, the warmth of a fire and rustling of the grass.

Author's note

I didn't really like this chapter

(This is chapter is in the point of view of the guy in the second chapter)

Just in case there was any confusion

Anyways thanks for reading and please review

xxnirvanaxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Memories of a plagued sanctuary**

Even my dreams were troubled; the one pace I could escape from the outside world, my sanctuary was now plagued by my past memories.

I was running, my left side was bleeding from katana. I was on a mission; it was an infiltration and sabotage job on a group of bandits from another village that was risking our security. Our ANBU team had been sent to survey the area and wait for the signal to attack; I reached my point in the tree top waiting for the signal. The Amegakure symbol on our forehead protectors gleamed, pulling my mask on top of it.

A small spark of light escaped into the night sky that was the signal. I jumped out and ran at the camp meeting up with my team mates we entered the residence, we were ambushed by ANBU from our own village. We were out number and attacked from behind. A katana was drove through my side; the lightning for the sword numbing my body, I fell to my knees.

My team mates didn't stand a chance; the ANBU stabbed and killed my friends. My team mate reached and pulled me up, Wrapping his arm under my shoulders we ran. Tears running down my face, I had just seen my friends die. We fell into the grass; rolling onto my side, I sat up gripping my side.

"Daichi we have to go back, they could still be alive" I knew as I said it that they were dead

I looked over at him; the light had left his eyes and I knew he had died, but I just couldn't accept it. His wound in his chest was covered in blood.

"DAICHI! NO! Don't leave me, please..."

I started to cough up blood into my hands crouching on my knees; I couldn't stand up or stop coughing.

I was going to die here; my team and I will have died like shinobi. This small piece of truth gave me some peace. Someone was approaching I looked at the mask of the ANBU facing me, they were looking down at me, katanas were still in their hands.

"What about these two" the first one said

I glared at them in hatred. I started to violently shake and coughing up more blood uncontrollably, I hated looking so weak.

"The boy is dead; this one will be dead in the hour, let's go report back"

The other ANBU ignored her; raising his katana he stabbed me in the chest, leaving me for dead. My chest felt like it was burning, I wrapped my arms around my chest. My warm blood was burning my cold skin of my arms.

They had murdered my team... They were from my village, why had they assassinated us? Dying didn't feel right, pulling myself onto my feet. I was panting heavily, sweat beading my body. I clutched my side and chest; I said my goodbyes to my team, tears streaming down my face. Taking once last look at the house and the dead body of Daichi, I promised myself and my team to avenge their death. I limped towards the nearest village.

I woke up; drenched with sweat and blood, I clutching the pain in my chest my head was still hurting along with my shoulder and hands. I was against a rocky wall, trees surrounding the area. It was late afternoon and the weather was dropping. Shivering I tried to recall how I had escaped from the cave, the last thing I remembered was getting stabbed and falling.

"Are you okay?" the black haired guy moved to my side

"Yeah, where am I?" my voice sounding worse than before, I rubbed away the anger tears in my eyes

"On the border of Otogakure" he said sitting next to me

"How did we escape? What happened?"

"After you punched Karin, you passed out and I carried you here. We were lucky not to be caught by Kabuto." he explained

I leaned back against the rock to listen to the gentle hum of crickets; rustling of dry grass in the gentle breeze and the crackling sound of the fire, these simple noises seemed to calm me down. I had friends; an ANBU team and I was from the village hidden in the rain, small pieces of my life were coming together.

"So she's awake" the new voice made me jump.

I didn't even see the guy on my right. He walked up and rested against some rocks, he had white hair with a blue tint and purple eyes.

"This is Suigetsu" he gesturing towards the new guy "I'm Hideaki"

I nodded so many questions that needed question. What was I going to do now that I had escape? Where would I go? Could I hide for the rest of my life? I didn't realize that an awkward

Silence had taken place, but I could feel his purple eyes on me.

"Something wrong?" trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice

"No, don't you have a name" he added sarcastically

"I don't have a first name, my last is kurama"

"Huh, how can you not have a name?"

"I don't remember my name"

"We are going to the land of fire then to the mist, we leave tonight" hideaki interrupted suigetsu before he could interrogate me some more.

"I think you should come with us, but it's your choice"

I nodded my agreement; suigetsu walked over and offered his hand. He pulled me up.

"You have to clean your wounds or their going to get infected"

He took me to the river, resting waist deep in the water. There was no point taking off my clothes because they were covered in blood and sweat.

"Call me when you're done" he said walking over to the rocks.

Scrubbing my face and hair clean quickly, I washed the cuts from the scalpels. I pulled myself out of the water and rested on the grass for a few minutes, Suigetsu came and joined me.

"I can't believe hideaki carried you here" he teased

I scowled at him "huh, I have hardly any fat on me" I said defensively

"Sure, sure" he added smirking

"Shut up"

"Mak..."

I covered his mouth; his mouth opened about to bite my hand, until he heard their voices.

Author's note

I wrote this chapter quickly during class

Sorry for any spelling mistakes

Didn't like this chapter particularly

Thanks for reading and please review

xxnirvanaxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Senor and the Medical Nin **

One thing I learned in life is not everything goes according to plan...

This was one of those times.

"Are you sure they're here?" a new voice asked

"Yes I can sense their chakra; there is 3 of them, 2 are close the other one is further that way" Karin answered

"We better find them before Orochimaru founds out that you let them escaped"

"It's not my fault; I was attacked and where were you Kabuto?"

"Shut up and just find them"

I took my hand away; we crept back slowly, keeping close to the ground and hidden in the long grass. Crawling on all fours was painful; we made it to the trees undetected. Getting up; we stood behind the trees, we could hear them getting closer

We ran from tree to tree, trying to be as quick and quiet as possible, we made it back to the clearing where hideaki was resting in the long grass. He was smiling up at us; it looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter, I scowled at him.

"You look like a drowned rat, kurama" his smile growing bigger

"We have to leave now! Karin and Kabuto are here, they're tracked us" suigetsu hurried, the smile disappeared off his face

"We only have a few minutes" I added

"Alright, were gunna have to move fast. Karin's a sensor; so the further away from her we are the safer we are, let's head for the leaf now" said hideaki

We ran as fast as we could; the wind against my wet clothes was making me shiver. Are small hopes that they wouldn't catch us vanished, I could hear yelling behind us.

"Their behind us!"

They both peeked over their shoulders trying to locate them; we were stopped at the top of a small cliff next to a small waterfall, there was no escape.

"Were trapped" murmured hideaki

"What's the plan?" I said breaking the silence

No one answered, the tension was killing me.

Waiting is silence I crossed my arms trying to keep some of my body heat and stared ahead, the other two seemed focused but unnerved

"Do either of you have any chakra?" hideaki asked

Hearing his voice made me calmer and more relaxed

"No; even if I did, I don't remember any justsu's" I answered

"No, this is going to be a tough fight"

Maybe we didn't have to fight; I scanned the area, trying to find somewhere to run or hide and sound ninja were approached, there was no way I was going back with them ever!

"I think you guy's should come back with me now"

Karin spoke, Kabuto gazing at us from behind her.

"Please don't make me fight you, I really don't want to get in trouble with Orochimaru for injuring you" she was getting nervous, her voice was slightly shaky

I heard the small laugh at her threat; I looked up just in time to see the Kabuto jump towards us, his hand surrounded my blue light

"Move!"

Jumping to the side to avoid his attack

I was just slightly to slow, his hand moved near my forearm and stomach. His hand didn't even touch me but large cuts appeared, causing me to gasp in pain. I pressed my hand against my stomach, getting ready for the next attack. Karin started to throw kunai at us, which was making hard to avoid his next attack.

Hideaki aimed a punch at his head but missed, resulting in him over balancing and falling forward and Kabuto cut his upper and lower back. Suigetsu followed suit and attacked Kabuto from behind, more kunai were thrown at me. Dodging, I grabbed one and threw in at her, stabbing her in the collar bone area.

Hideaki were on the ground, bleeding. Suigetsu was fighting Kabuto but every time Kabuto hit him, his parts of his body turned into water and reformed uninjured. Grabbing another 2 kunai from the ground I turned to Kabuto. Using the last of energy and strength I ran at Kabuto, using the kunai as my only attack and defence. He turned and slipped under my attacks; trying to find an opening, suigetsu and I both attack him from the front and the back.

After many failed attempts that had only resulted in a few cuts on my hands and arms. He finally cut my wrist; making me lose one kunai and using my last kunai I stabbed him in the chest, giving suigetsu an opening.

Now I was weapon less; he turned around to kick me before suigetsu could attack, I managed to get my arms up to protect my face in time and I fell backwards.

I fell backwards waiting for the solid ground to hit my back, instead I was sent splashing into the water. I tried to swim back to the bank but the current was too strong. I didn't have enough energy to stay above the water; I was sinking under the surface.

The last thing I heard was someone yell my name, before I was washed over the cliff.

Author's note:

I like to start by thanking you for reading this far

I made my target of 200 hits for this month

Which made me really happy =D

I liked this chapter to some extent

And hoped you enjoyed reading it

And please review

xxnirvanaxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Bleak Resurfacing **

Falling over the cliff was not an enjoyable experience, crashing into the water below was painful.

Drifting under the surface of the water, I looked back over my life wondering if I regretted it. Of the few memories I had, it was hard to judge. I haven't really accomplished anything that I could remember and I definitely hadn't been able to save someone I cared about from death, unless you count hideaki but I had only just met him and I hardly knew him.

Somehow I didn't feel fulfilled, I didn't want to die. No one would care if I died, I didn't have any family that I could remember and my friends were dead. The water pressed down on me, I finally gave in and breathed in the water; the black water enclosing me...

There was too much pressure for me to be a peace.

Someone was painfully pushing on my chest rapidly; opening my eyes, rolling onto my side and coughed up the water in my lungs, my throat and chest were aching.

Panting, I fell back onto the ground I gazed up at suigetsu and hideaki. They were both crouched over me, relief on both of their faces

Suigetsu looked angry and hideaki was covered in blood.

"Next time you decide to take a swim, don't breathe in the water" suigetsu mumbled angrily

"Thanks" I croaked out; sitting up, my who body was shaking. Shivering I cuddled my legs.

"Try not to get killed" he replied

He ripped some of my shirt; wrapping it tightly around my wrist, I could see the blood already soaking through.

Sitting against the trunk of a tree; I closed my eyes, my whole body was still shaking from the cold and the water. Hideaki sat next to me; asking if I was ok, I could only nod. Suigetsu muttered something about getting wood before leaving.

"What happened to Kabuto and Karin?" I croaked out

"Karin was in too much pain to fight after you broke her collar bone with the kunai and we attacked Kabuto after he kicked you into the water; we left him with Karin after we injured him. We came down here to try and find you" Hideaki mumbled out in pain.

"let me look at your back" he reluctantly turned around biting his teeth together.

I looked at his wounds on his back, they weren't bleeding anymore but they were deep. Pulling the bandages from my mid section; showing my torn mesh shirt underneath, I tended to his back. Removing his shirt; he grimaced in pain, he huffed every time I tightened the bandages around his back, satisfied I left him to try and get comfortable again.

Watching his expression carefully, trying to depict the pain and anger on his face. He met my eyes; a curious expression crept onto his features.

"I couldn't find much" suigetsu broke the silence, our eyes flicking back up to him

He gives us a questing look; which wasn't answered, sighing he dropped to the ground and starting a small fire.

Blood was trickling down my arm; untying the fabric from around my wrist the cut was deep and the blood wasn't stopping. Pulling the bandages from my upper arm; I tightly wrapped my wrist, to my displeasure the blood was soaking through.

"We can't stay here, were going to have to leave tonight"

"We just got attacked and were injured if you haven't noticed" suigetsu argued gesturing to Hideaki's back and my own injuries, annoying me further

"Hideaki said that Orochimaru was suppose to come tomorrow and were not strong enough to fight him or his associates at the moment" I rebuked

He huffed in irritation, they both agreed.

Picking ourselves up, we were exhausted and injured we started to trail through the long grass.

Authors note:

Hello. XD

I haven't had time to write since I started working

Sorry it was such a short chapter

Will post the next chapter tonight

I like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend jez

Thanks for reading and pretty please review

(With a cherry on top) =)

xxnirvanaxx


End file.
